


Habits of Separation [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Habits podfics [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fix-It, Len and Mick are assholes, M/M, to each other and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Len and Mick have together mostly gotten the hang of the quirks of their brand new marriage down pat - mostly.But what about the times when they're not together?





	Habits of Separation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Habits of Separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842918) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> recorded for the accent square on my bingo card

**Title:** Habits of Separation

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow + The Flash

 **Author:** [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick Rory/Leonard Snart

 **Length:**  

**Summary:**

Len and Mick have together mostly gotten the hang of the quirks of their brand new marriage down pat - mostly.

But what about the times when they're not together?

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842918)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/habits%20of%20seperation.mp3)


End file.
